Cinderella
by Andshewasgone
Summary: One-Shot.Edward estaba llegando a su casa cansado de tanto trabajo y sin querer nada que hacer, pero hay algo que Nessie le pide que lo hará cambiar de opinión.


**Summary: **Edward estaba llegando a su casa cansado de tanto trabajo y sin querer nada que hacer, pero hay algo que Nessie le pide que lo hará cambiar de opinión.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fabulosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago travesuras y manipulo a los personajes. Hay Steph por que nos manipulas tú a nosotras .

**Aclaraciones:**

Song-Fic: Cinderella de Steven Curtis Chapman.

Cinderella

By Steven Curtis Chapman.

Estaba llegando a mi casa demasiado cansado de tanto trabajo, era apenas las 12:30 del día, Nessie estaba bailando una canción del estéreo, mi nenita de apenas 6 años, no tiene algún cuidado en el mundo, y yo aquí con trabajo aun que hacer. Como extrañaba a mi Bella, aun, pero siempre que veia a mi Nessie me la recordaba tanto, aunque me dejo con todo el peso, no me importaba….

_Ella gira y se balancea a la canción lo que juega,__  
__Sin un cuidado en el mundo.__  
__Y yo estoy sentado aquí con el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros.__  
__Ha sido un día largo y todavía hay trabajo por hacer_

_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,**__**  
**__**Without a care in the world.**__**  
**__**And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.**__**  
**__**It's been a long day and there's still work to do**_

Estaba viendo algo que mi jefe me habia dejado para entregarlo mañana mismo ¡ por que no me lo dijo antes!, de repente siento que Nessie jala de mi brazo.

Papa! Jake me invito a su casa, es su fiesta de cumpleaños, y nescesito que me ayudes con mis pasos de baile!-me dijo-por favor, por favor!- me rogo.

_Ella está tirando de mí diciendo: 'Papá te necesito!__  
__Hay un baile en el castillo y he sido invitado y necesito practicar mis pasos de baile''__  
__"Oh, por favor, papá, por favor!"_

_**She's pulling at me saying 'Dad I need you!**__**  
**__**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin''**__**  
**__**'Oh please, daddy, please!' **_

Claro nenita ven-le dije.

Puse una canción en el estéreo y empezamos a bailar, era mi nenita, como le iba a decir que no, Nessie, era mi nenita y la tenia entre mis brazos, después sabre quien es ese tal Jake por haberse atrevido a invitar a mi nenita y alejarla de mi, pero mientras tanto aprovechare todas las canciones, por que muy pronto estare solo y ella se ira.

_Así que bailaré con Cenicienta__  
__Mientras ella está aquí en mis brazos__  
__Porque sé algo que el príncipe no sabía__  
__Oh, yo bailaré con Cenicienta__  
__Yo no me quiero perder ni una sola canción__  
__Porque muy pronto el reloj marcará la media noche__  
__Y ella se irá._

_**So I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**While she is here in my arms**__**  
**__**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**__**  
**__**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss even one song**__**  
**__**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**__**  
**__**And she'll be gone.**_

**(12 años despues)**

Estaba hablando con Nessie de Jacob y me decia que era un gran muchacho, ella se preocupa y me pregunta por su vestido, y le digo que se ve hermosa, ya tiene 18 años cumplidos.

_Ella dice que es un buen tipo y me impresionó que__  
__Ella quiere saber si estoy de acuerdo que el vestido_

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**__**  
**__**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**_

Papa –me dice.

Si?-le digo.

La fiesta de graduación es en una semana y necesito practicar mis pasos de baile-me dije-oh, papa, por favor, por favor!-me suplica.

_Ella dice: 'Papá la fiesta de graduación es tan sólo una semana de distancia__  
__Y necesito practicar mis pasos de baile '__  
__"Oh, por favor, papá, por favor!"_

_**She says, 'Dad the prom is just one week away**__**  
**__**And I need to practice my dancin'**__**  
**__**'Oh please, daddy , please!'**_

Claro que te ayudare-le dije-ven.

Y puse una canción en la radio.

Nessie ha crecido muy rápido, y al parecer no ha cambiado mucho, yo tan solo disfrutare mientras este en mis brazos y de todas las canciones que están, hasta que se tenga que ir.

_Así que voy a bailar con Cinderella__  
__Mientras ella está aquí en mis brazos__  
__Porque sé algo que el príncipe no sabía__  
__Oh, yo bailaré con Cenicienta__  
__Yo no me quiero perder ni una sola canción__  
__Porque muy pronto el reloj marcará la media noche__  
__Y ella se irá_

_**So I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**While she is here in my arms**__**  
**__**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**__**  
**__**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss even one song**__**  
**__**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**__**  
**__**And she'll be gone**_

**(7 años después)**

Estaba con mi familia hoy en la casa, estaban mi hermana Alice y mi cuñado Jasper, mi hermano Emmet y mi cuñada Rosalie, y también se encontraban mis padres, Carlisle y Esme.

De repente escucho que se habre la puerta y entra una Nessie muy sonriente.

Hola-dice timida-familia, les tengo algo que decir-dice un poco nerviosa-ME VOY A CASAR!-dice

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y de repente oigo el grito de mi hermana y de mi cuñada

NESSIE, POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA! TE AYUDAREMOS CON TODO- dijeron… mas bien gritaron.

De repente Emmet se levanto y dijo.

Quien es el que se quiere llevar a Mi Nessie de mi lado?-pregunto bueno igual mas bien grito, le quedaba mas el papel de padre celoso que a mi.

Em em Jacob-dice sonrojada.

Ya se me hacia que con ESE te ibas a casar-dice Jasper igual como padre celoso.

Yo me alegro mucho por ti Nessie y espero que todo les vaya bien-le dice Esme-haber ese anillo-dijo abrazandola.

Nos los mostro y enrealidad era un anillo muy hermoso de oro y con el hermoso diamante.

Pues felicitaciones-dijo Carlisle y la abrazo.

Y tu papa no diras nada?-me dijo Nessie.

Solo dire que mi niña ya creció-la abraza muy fuerte-y que ese tal Jacob te cuide mucho-le dije.

_Pero ella volvió a casa hoy con un anillo en su mano__  
__Sólo brillando y diciendo a todos que habían planeado_

_**But she came home today with a ring on her hand**__**  
**__**Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned**_

Al rato cuando se fueron las visitas Nessie me dijo.

Papa la boda es en 6 meses, y necesito practicar mis pasos de baile-me dijo-por favor, papa, por favor-me rogo.

Siempre que quieras-le dije poniendo una canción.

_Ella dice, "Papá de la boda todavía seis meses de distancia, pero necesito practicar mis pasos de baile '__  
__"Oh, por favor, papá, por favor!"_

_**She says, 'Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'**__**  
**__**'Oh please, daddy , please!'**_

No me hubiera esperado que a sus 25 años ya quisiera casarse y me alegro pero por ahora solo la disfrutare estos 6 meses mas en mis brazos, bailare todas las canciones que ella quiera, hasta que ella se tenga que ir.

_Así que bailaré con Cenicienta__  
__Mientras ella está aquí en mis brazos__  
__Porque sé algo que el príncipe no sabía__  
__Oh, yo bailaré con Cenicienta__  
__Yo no me quiero perder ni una sola canción__  
__Porque muy pronto el reloj marcará la media noche__  
__Y ella se irá_

_**So I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**While she is here in my arms**__**  
**__**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**__**  
**__**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss even one song**__**  
**__**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**__**  
**__**And she'll be gone**_

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Hola mundo de Nuevo aqui :D con otro song-fic , jeje creo que diran que me va major con esto que con otras historias, y hasta yo lo digo pero… bueno, jaja ya queria hacer este encerio, y bueno con mi otra historia de ABC del Amor tratare de actualizar pronto y deberas tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos si ustedes quieren, asi que como dije en cuanto pueda actualizo. Otra cosa esque ya tengo la portada de 2 de mis historias y si alguna quiere hacerme portadas pues por mi estaría bien jeje y pondré una que otra cosa para mis historias, asi que hasta pronto y tratare de actualizar.**

**Kisses.**


End file.
